Friends From The Past
by Mei Rose
Summary: Chapter Five up! Wufei's going to work, and he has no choice but to take Meiling with him... R/R!
1. Prolouge

Hi!  
  
Welcome to my newest crossover story! The animes being used here are Card Captor Sakura & Gundam Wing. This story is halfway Alternate Universe: Li Meilin & Li Shaoran exist normally in A.C.196. Right now, though, the year is A.C. 192.  
  
Wufei is 12, & so is Meiran. Meilin & Shaoran are 7.  
  
In this story, there are no Clow Cards, no Sakura Kinomoto, & no Tomoyo Daidouji. Gomen nasai!  
  
CCS & GW are not mine.  
  
====  
  
Friends From The Past:  
  
Prolouge  
  
====  
  
A young girl with black hair tied into two pigtails ran to an enormous building directly in front of her. It was essential that she got there on time; her cousins were going to attend it starting today.  
  
"Meiran! You're here. Now we will be able to start the lesson."  
  
"Teacher, you do know that my cousins will be coming today, right?"  
  
"ShÃ¬." (AN: That's Chinese for "yes', & it's pronounced "Shir". There is more Chinese later on this the fic, so be prepared for the little Chinese lessons I give you. =D)  
  
Meiran walked over to her usual spot: right of a boy with onyx black hair & eyes. His hair was tied into a tight ponytail.  
  
He just looked at her as she walked over. They weren't used to greeting each other.  
  
Everybody got into their positions as the martial arts lesson began.  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
The knocking noises sounded loudly throughout the Dojo. The teacher, stopping in mid-lesson, walked over to the door & opened it to reveal a young boy & girl standing there. Both of them appeared to be seven years of age.  
  
The boy had brown hair & borwn eyes. The girl had black hair done into a strange hairstyle: her hair had two ondango-shaped buns on each side of her head, with extra hair falling from the buns. Her eyes seemed to be an auburn type of color.  
  
The two kids entered the dojo, their eyes filled with curiousity & embarassment.  
  
Then, the teacher spoke up. "Everyone, these are our new students. Their names are Li Shaoran & Li Meilin. They are family of Mei--Nataku."  
  
"Nin hao," said Meilin & Shaoran. "Nin hao," replied the other students.(AN: Hi! That means "Hello", & is used when you are greeting a group of people. It's pronounced "Nee how." Bye!)  
  
"Choose a spot," said the teacher, half suggesting & half commanding. Shaoran stood next to Nataku, & Meilin stood to the left of the ponytailed boy.  
  
====  
  
When the lesson was over, Nataku walked her cousins to their house.  
  
"Hey Nataku?"  
  
"You can call me Meiran if you want to, Meilin," said the older girl.  
  
"Ok," said Meilin. They walked on.  
  
The trio passed a group of boys practicing their swordmanship. The ponytailed boy freom earlier was there, sword-fighting with some other kid. Meilin pointed to the ponytailed boy.  
  
"Who is he, Meiran?"  
  
"That," began Meiran as she shifted her weight to one foot, "is Chang Wufei."  
  
"He's cute," said Meilin dreamily.  
  
"Uh-uh! You're a little too young to fall in love, Li Meilin!" said Meiran, waving her index finger in front of Meilin's face to signify "no."  
  
They walked on, while images of Wufei danced around in Meilin's head.  
  
====  
  
He ran as fast as he could He hoped he could reach her in time.  
  
There was fire everywhere. The entire place was engulfed in flames.  
  
Soon he reached a field of flowers. A body lay among them.  
  
"Meiran!" he ran to her.  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
They had gotten married a while back. Just when they had (slowly) started to bond, this tragedy had happned. Now she was dying.  
  
"Nataku! Please don't die! Don't leave me alone! You've got to survive."  
  
"Wufei...be strong. For me. Goodbye Wufei. I....love....you...."  
  
Meiran stopped breathing. Her body, soaked in her own blood, was still.  
  
"Nataku?" Wufei shook her. "Nataku?! NATAKU!" Wufei started to cry.  
  
He was alone. He had survived the attacks from the Mobile Suits. The Mobile Suits had destroyed his life. Now he was ready... to destroy them.  
  
====  
  
Fin! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry if Meiran' death thing is incorrect, but I don't own Wufei life sotry manga thing (I read a summary from a Wufei shrine ages ago. I forgot the URL.)  
  
The rest of the story is incredibly dramatic & a bit angsty. That is one reason why this story is rated PG-13.  
  
Anyways, my motivation relies on the reviews I get. If you review, I will write more. So review! Please! I'll love you forever!  
  
Love,  
  
Mei Rose. 


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! This is Chapter 1. The year is A.C. 196. This is where the G-Boys find Meilin.  
  
Gundam Wing & Card Captor Sakura are not mine.  
  
----  
  
Friends From The Past  
  
Chapter 1  
  
----  
  
"Hey Meilin, what place are we gonna rob today?"  
  
An 11-year-old girl with black hair done into an ondango style & orangish-red eyes turned around turned around to face a little blonde girl with green eyes.  
  
"I don't know--how about that Mobile Suit base?"  
  
"Another one?"  
  
"I'm still looking for him."  
  
Li Meilin got up. "Tell the others that we are going to pay that base a little visit."  
  
----  
  
A group of seven kids stood in front of the base. Even though Operation Meteor was over, people continued making MS because they were now used in wars between places. But, even though no wars were occuring, people continued constructing them, just in case.  
  
"We'll all go in. You all remember what we all are looking for, correct?" said Meilin.  
  
"Food, money, & weapons," replied the others.  
  
"Good luck to you all," said Meilin as she ran to the front of the base. Using her martial arts skills, she backflipped onto a window ledge. It was open, so Meilin crawled through it. Some guards were inside. Meilin took out her trusty slingshot from her Chinese dress (the one she wears when she & Shaoran are going to capture a Clow Card) & shot stones at the guards, making them all fall unconscious. Meilin jumped down from the window. She grabbed one of the fallen guards's gun & left the room.  
  
Suddenly, Meilin encountered a room full of guards. They spotted her first.  
  
Rolling on the floor to avoid the bullets, she stood behind a metal plank & began shooting the guards with her gun. Eventually, she killed them all. She felt sorry for them, but they were dying for a reason.  
  
Meanwhile, a horrible had happened during the little war: one of Meilin's bullets had hit a tank full of carbon dioxide. Also, there was a heater nearby. Another bad thing was happening. One of the dead guards's hat had fallen next to the heater. Also, the room had alot of wooden crates around. Soon, the hat caught fire. & with all those crates around & clothed dead bodies, the fire & carbon dioxide was spreaading quickly. Meilin ran out of the room as fast as she could.  
  
Suddenly, a giant explosion threw Meilin off her feet.  
  
Gun powder was inside the crates! Meilin ran out of the nearest exit just in time. The entire building exploded, leaving Meilin as the only survivor.  
  
The young girl's eyes went wide as she looked at the burning base. The suits were also catching fire.  
  
Meilin began to run away. But a piece of dry wood fell off the roof. It landed on Meilin's head. She sank to the floor unconscious, & remembered nothing more.  
  
----  
  
Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, & Chang Wufei were walking down the street when Duo noticed some smoke off in the distance. They went to check it out.  
  
"Damn! What happened here?" said Duo as he looked at the burning building. "I don't know," replied Quatre.  
  
As the G-Boys walked closer to the ruined building, Wufei spotted something black to the left of the building.  
  
Cautiously, Wufei walked over to the black thing. As he got closer, he saw that it was black hair...black hair belonging to a little Chinese girl. Wufei walked over to her & checked her pulse.  
  
She was alive.  
  
"Maxwell! Yuy! Winner! Barton! Come over here!" called Wufei.  
  
Immediatly the four boys appeared.  
  
"I'm amazed that she's still alive," said Quatre.  
  
Heero scooped the girl up into his arms. "Let's take her back to the house," said Heero. "Then we might find out about her."  
  
Meanwhile, half a yard away from Heero, Wufei was staring at the girl's dress. (AN: You ecchis! Not in that way...K?)  
  
He noticed that her dress was red & white with a Yin/Yang symbol around the chest area.  
  
The dress reminded Wufei of the Long clan...but why would a piece of cloth bring back so many memories?  
  
----  
  
End! Fin! To Be Continued!  
  
Now review, before I shoot you.  
  
Love,  
  
Mei Rose.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[pic] 


	3. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa, minna-san! Ogenki desu ka?  
  
I'm feeling happy 'cause I got a new monitor! Isn't that cool! Now I can probably type up my stories more oten! Card Captor Sakura & Mobile Suit Gundam Wing aren't mine.  
  
----  
  
Friends From The Past  
  
Chapter Two  
  
----  
  
  
  
Darkness surrounded her.  
  
Everywhere she turned, it was black & empty. She did not know what had happened to her. At first, she thought she was dead, & in Hell. But would Hell be so cold?  
  
"Meilin...Meilin..."  
  
Meilin looked around, hoping to see a person. But she saw no one.  
  
"Wake up Meilin...wake up..."  
  
Slowly, Meilin began to feel fear. She didn't know where the voice was coming from, & she wasn't comfortable with her surroundings.  
  
Suddenly, Meilin threw herself to the ground & burst into tears. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I killed all those people! I'm sorry that I killed my friends! It's all my fault that the Mobile Suit base blew up! Now I'm all alone in this world! My fiancÃ© is missing! I can't find him anywhere! He's gone! Shaoran is gone! I'm so alone in this world...so alone..."  
  
And with that, Meilin fainted.  
  
----  
  
"I think she's dead," said Duo. " I mean, she hasn't moved an inch for three days."  
  
"But she's breathing," argued Heero. "Which means she's alive. She's probably suffering from a concussion," added Trowa.  
  
Suddenly the frail little girl rolled to the right side of the bed, catching everybody by suprise, especially Duo. Then, she rolled to her original position, & opened her eyes.  
  
Wufei was the first one to notice the color of her irises. He was captivated by their strange color.  
  
What happened next took everybody by storm. That little onnako sat up, looking around the room. She pulled the blanket up to her chest, opened her mouth, & with all her strength yelled:  
  
  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Quatre fell out of his chair. Duo used his braid to cover his ears.  
  
Wufei spoke up. "Shut up, onnako!" roared the Chinese boy. "We aren't going to rape you! We were nice enough to bring you here! So you could rest! So SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Immediatly she stopped screaming. "What is your name?" asked Wufei.  
  
"None of your business!" yelled the girl defiantly. She pointed at Wufei. "What is your name?!"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you," said Wufei. "Unless you give me yours."  
  
The little girl jumped off the bed.  
  
"I'll give you my name...after you fight me. Deal?"  
  
Wufei enjoyed fighting, so of course you're gonna know the answer.  
  
"Fine." Wufei walked around her. "Good luck, girl. You'll be needing it."  
  
----  
  
Well, I'm sorry this took such a long time to upload. I hate studying! I hate midterms! What's the point on taking tests to get your credits for high school if millions of kids drop out of school everyday, huh? Huh?!  
  
Will you, reader person, review? I'll upload my stories more often if you reader people review more often! Anyways, bye!  
  
Love,  
  
Mei Rose. 


	4. Chapter 3

Ni hao! This is the third chapter, & is rather short, but very important. This is when Wufei & Meilin fight, & get information about themselves.  
  
Card Captor Sakura & Gundam Wing are not mine. They belong to the gifted & intelligent people who created them.  
  
----  
  
Friends From The Past:  
  
Chapter Three  
  
----  
  
Meilin mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Why the hell did I ask him to fight me?!" she asked herself.  
  
A blonde boy walked up to Meilin. "We found a place for you to fight," said he.  
  
"Show me where it is," snapped Meilin.  
  
She followed the blonde boy outside to...a field of flowers?!  
  
Immediatly memories came back to Meilin's mind: memories of her missing fiancÃ©e & dead cousin. She pushed them to the back of her head.  
  
"Ready to fight, onnako?"  
  
The (really attractive) Chinese boy was standing a few feet ahead of Meilin. "You bet!" said Meilin.  
  
Both of them bowed, to show their respect.  
  
They both dropped into a fighting stance, eyeing each other well.  
  
----  
  
Wufei didn't really want to fight the little girl; she looked so weak. Wufei did not enjoy fighting weak people, especially females.  
  
Wufei heard a grunt. He looked at the girl...who was charging toward him! Wufei jumped back.  
  
Suddenly the little girl jumped up & disappeared from view. Wufei looked around. He didn't see her anywhere!  
  
Suddenly Wufei gasped in pain as the little girl landed on his shoulders, standing upright. She jumped off & punched him successfully in the stomach.  
  
Wufei counterattacked by roundhouse kicking her in the head. She stumbled backwards in shock & pain. This gave Wufei enough time to jab her three times in the stomach & ribs.  
  
But she was not as weak as she seemed. She rolled under Wufei & kicked him between the legs.  
  
"Fucking bitch! Injustice!" muttered Wufei as he was doubled over in pain.  
  
Meanwhile, the girl was cracking up. "Are you done? I wanna keep on fighting!" mocked she.  
  
Wufei stood upright. "We're just getting started," he replied bitterly.  
  
----  
  
That was a really dirty move, thought Meilin. She felt a little guilty, but the look on his face...it was priceless!  
  
Suddenly Meilin cried out as the boy kicked her crotch.  
  
"Oomph!" said Meilin as she fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"Now you know how it feels!" snapped the boy.  
  
Meilin groaned: She sure did!  
  
She hopped up after a few minutes. She rolled to the boy & instead of kicking him, she stuck her leg out & tripped him. While he was on the floor, she stood up & kicked his side.  
  
Almost immediatly, the boy jumped up & slapped Meilin. While she was stunned, he ran behind her & put her in a chokehold. She grunted & groaned, but she couldn't escape his iron grip. She was too tired anyway.  
  
He came out the winner.  
  
----  
  
Wufei let the girl go, & she sank to the ground.  
  
"You...beat...me..." gasped the girl as she tried to fill her lungs with air.  
  
After a good ten minutes, she sat up.  
  
"I...I guess I owe you my name..." began the girl.  
  
Wufei just blinked.  
  
"My...name...is...Meilin..."  
  
Immediatly the image of a little girl with black hair & reddish- orange eyes entered Wufei's memory. Nataku's wild kid cousin. He did like her: she was very competitive & was very strong.  
  
"My name is Chang Wufei," interrupted Wufei.  
  
"Oh that's ni--Chang Wufei?!" She practically screamed it out.  
  
Tears began to form in Meilin's eyes. "You! You are...you were...Meiran's husband!"  
  
It hit Wufei like a ton of bricks! How the hell did this girl know about Meiran?!?  
  
"How do you know about Nataku?!" inquired Wufei angrily.  
  
Tears dripped from Meilin's eyes. "I know about her because...because...!"  
  
"BECAUSE?!" roared Wufei.  
  
"SHE WAS MY COUSIN!"  
  
Wufei sat there frozen, with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Wha-what? Can you repeat that?" stuttered Wufei.  
  
"I am Li Meilin...I am...was...Nataku's cousin!"  
  
& with that she threw her arms around Wufei & cried her heart out.  
  
"I'm sorry...I fought...Nataku is...I miss...Shaoran!" choked out Meilin between sobs.  
  
Wufei pushed her away. "Stop it! What happened to that strong & competitive little girl I once knew?!"  
  
Meilin looked down at tears fell from her face. "She's...right...here..." whispered Meilin.  
  
----  
  
"...& so you've never seen him since?"  
  
Meilin had introduced herself to the Gundam guys, & was pouring her past out to them.  
  
Duo was perplexed. "So lemme get this straight: your parents & his parents engaged you to so you could continue the clan?"  
  
Meilin nodded.  
  
"Damn..." said Duo.  
  
Meilin lowered her head. "But...since Shaoran can't be found...my family really can't find a replacement..."  
  
Suddenly she lifted her head fiercely & jumped towards Wufei, landing on his lap.  
  
"You! You fill that spot in perfectly!" cried Meilin as she shook him by the shoulders.  
  
Wufei just stared at her. "What?"  
  
Meilin shook her head, then looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Don't you understand, scholar boy?! Since Shaoran is missing & Nataku is dead, you must help me continue the clan!"  
  
----  
  
I'm sure you guys didn't see that coming, did ya?  
  
What did you think? Did ya like it? Tell me in your reviews!  
  
Love,  
  
Mei Rose. 


	5. Chapter 4

Hola! This is Chapter 4 of my ficcie. This chapter is kinda weird. Also, it's a bit dramatic 'n' funny, in its own special way.

Card Captor Sakura & Mobile Suit Gundam Wing do not belong to me. Doesn't that suck?

Announcement!

I will be changing the way I write Meilin & Shaoran. They will now be called 'Meiling' & 'Syaoran', ok? That is all.

----

Friends From The Past:

Chapter Four

----

"...Can you repeat that...?" stuttered Wufei.

"You... must... become... my... husband... so... we... can... continue... the... clan..." said Meiling.

Wufei jumped up, making Meiling fall down on the floor.

"Woman, you must be crazy!" stuttered Wufei. "No I'm not," replied Meiling, standing up.

Wufei had strong mixed emotions about this. On one hand, the niece of the head of the Long clan was two inches away from him, proposing marriage & promising a continue to the clan. The Long clan... reborn? No! This time, it would be the Chang clan!

Then again, this girl was five years younger than him. How can an 11-year-old child have a baby?! Also, wouldn't that age difference be considered rape? Also, this girl reminded Wufei of Meiran too much... & it brought him sadness, remorse, & regret. But then again, it felt like it was Meiran herself talking to him, & it made him happy.

Damn this! What could Wufei do?

Wufei felt Meiling's eyes buring into him.

"Leave me alone!" yelled Wufei. & he left the room.

----

For some reason, Duo took a great liking to Meiling, & he decided to take her to the park, since she looked so miserable.

"You're a nice guy," commented Meiling when she & Duo arrived at the park.

"Um... thanks," replied Duo, slightly blushing.

There was a small area of land that was shaded by two giant trees, & was facing a small lake inhabited by swans. Duo ran to the spot before anybody else could find or get to it. Meiling followed, & when they arrived, they plopped down into the cool grass.

"Aah, this spot is so relaxing... good eyes, Mr. Duo!" said Meiling as if she were congratulating him.

Duo grinned at her as an answer.

After a few minutes, Meiling looked at Duo & decided to get something off her chest.

"Mr. Duo, I don't think Wufei likes me that much."

"Why do you think so, Miss Meiling?"

"I don't know... I think I came on too strongly towards him. I don't think he liked that. Maybe he didn't expect that from somebody who used to use actions more than words."

Duo didn't really know what to say, so he just squeezed her right hand caringly & said, "I'm sure he likes you. He just doesn't know how to uh... express his joy."

----

Sorry to make the chapter so short. I didn't really know what to write, so that's why I cut it so short!

Please review! I'm losing interest in this story!

Love,

Mei Rose.


	6. Chapter 5

Welcome to Chapter 5 of my ficcie. This chapter is mostly humorous, 'cause Wufei is forced to bring Meiling to the Preventer's headquarters. Boy, who'd have ever thought a _girl _could cause so much trouble? 

Card Captor Sakura and Gundam Wing aren't my shows. Characters might be OOC.

----

Friends From The Past

Chapter Five

----

Wufei groaned and rolled over to face his small red alarm clock. He turned it off... and went back to sleep.

----

Meiling's eyes popped open. She got up and yawned.

Walking over to a dresser, Meiling picked up a brush and started brushing her long, silky black hair. After doing so, Meiling put her hair into its usual hairstyle.

Quatre, being his good-hearted self, had let Meiling use one of his sister's old pajamas. The enormous yellow nightgown hung loosely on Meiling's tiny frame.

Meiling walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and do her business. She came out five minutes later.

----

Wufei rolled to his left, and instead of staying on his bed, he landed on the hard floor, wrapped in his blanket. He awoke immediately after the impact.

"Kisama!" cursed Wufei as he rubbed his head. He then looked at his clock. 6:15. Wufei always woke up at 6:00.

"Shit! I'm late!" cried Wufei and he scrambled to get ready.

----

Meiling was calmly eating breakfast when Wufei ran into the kitchen, soaking wet and wearing a towel around his waist. His hair wasn't in its normal ponytail.

Meiling turned crimson red and almost choked on her dim sum (AN: Dim sum is like dumplings, but they're shaped like volcanoes. They are usually eaten for breakfast).

Meiling took a deep breath and said, "Nihao, Wufei-kun."

Wufei turned around and gasped. "What are you doing awake at this time?! Weak women should be in their fifth dream about now!"

"Weak men should learn to dress properly around women," retorted Meiling.

Wufei looked down and blushed when he saw the towel. He sprinted out of the kitchen, but not before stealing a dim sum off Meiling's plate.

"Hey, that was mine!" hissed Meiling.

"Xiè xiè!" replied Wufei as he started eating it. (AN: "Thank you".)

----

Wufei was dressed and ready to go. As he walked outside, he suddenly remembered Meiling. Damn! What was he going to do with her?! He could either (a) leave her home alone, or (b) take her to work. He thought about it, and decided that (b) was best. So Wufei walked back inside, grabbed Meiling, walked back outside, forced Meiling into the back motorcycle seat, threw his extra helmet on her, put his helmet on, sat down, and started the motorcycle, drowning out the soft growls coming from Meiling.

"Hang on," commanded Wufei. Meiling slid her tiny arms around Wufei's stomach.

Wufei then started moving the motorcycle, and they were off... to the Preventer headquarters.

----

Wufei had heard some sputtering in the engine, so he decided to check his bike out when he got to work. 

Wufei parked his bike, and he and Meiling got off. Meiling took her helmet off and said, "Why didn't you leave me at home?"

Wufei took his helmet off and replied by saying, "Because there are some things that are in the house that you shouldn't find or see."

"Things? What things? You mean like Playboy magazines or videos?" inquired Meiling.

Wufei was facing the opposite direction, so Meiling didn't see him blush. "I mean top secret files," explained Wufei. Meiling sighed and gave up.

----

Wufei entered the men's room and found Quatre and Duo laughing over the sink.

"Good morning Wufei," greeted Quatre and Duo.

Wufei just looked at them angrily and said, "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You locked your door. We knocked, but you didn't answer," explained Quatre.

Wufei didn't say anything; his door _had_ been locked.

"Speaking of locks, where is Meiling?" asked Duo.

"She's here," answered Wufei.

"You brought her _here_?" cried Duo.

"You want me to leave her home alone, so she could find assasination files, gundam blueprints, and porn tapes?!" screeched Wufei.

"Ok, Ok, you're right, I'm wrong," said Duo.

Wufei, Quatre, and Duo left the bathroom to find a very angry Meiling.

"Wufei, how could you leave me out there alone?! I don't know this place!" cried Meiling.

"Then I'll show you around!" replied Wufei. He grabbed Meiling's hand and dragged her to the lobby, leaving Quatre and Duo speechless.

----

"Nihao. Wo xing Li Meiling," said Meiling, bowing down gracefully. She was introducing herself to Wufei's boss, Sally Po. Sally bowed also.

Meiling took this opportunity to strike up a conversation.

"Duo told me that Preventer people have codenames! He told me that yours is Water!"

"Duo told you that?" asked Sally. Meiling nodded. "Well, that is true. My codename is Water..."

"I want a codename too!" begged Meiling.

Wufei began to get embarrassed. 

Sally chuckled. "What would you like your codename to be?" asked Sally.

Meiling looked down, thinking of a name. A minute later, she looked at Sally and, beaming happily, cried "Lotus!"

Sally smiled. "Welcome to the force, Preventer Lotus."

----

For lunch break, Duo ordered three small pizzas and shared it with Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Sally, and Meiling.

"I want another slice," announced Meiling as she began reaching for a third slice. Wufei pushed her hand away.

"You've eaten enough, onnako! Have some liquid!" said Wufei.

Meiling angrily downed a cup of soda. Then she looked at Wufei. "Chi bao le," said Meiling. (AN: That means "I'm full" in Chinese.)

"Thanks for the food, Duo!" said Meiling as she walked back to Wufei's desk.

----

Wufei decided to stay a few minutes after work so he could check on his bike. So he grabbed some tools and got to work.

Meiling casually walked into the garage and picked up Wufei's power drill. She started to mess around with it.

Wufei discovered that he needed some oil in the oil tank, so he walked back inside to get some oil. 

Meiling, meanwhile, was pressing the drill's power button, and was amazed by how it moved. But little by little, the power drill was getting too close to Meiling, and it got tangled up in Meiling's shirt. As Meiling struggled to get her shirt free, she kept on pressing the power button by accident, making the situation worse and ruining her shirt more.

Duo happened to walk in at this moment, and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw her. "Come in here, you guys! She drilling her_ boobs_!" screamed Duo.

Wufei and Quatre ran in to "save" Meiling, but ended up laughing at her instead. Meiling, of course, didn't find it funny at all, and she almost cried when Sally came and cut her shirt off! (Thank God she wore a training bra!)

----

Wufei let Meiling borrow his Chinese robe until they got home. Meiling felt miserable as she climbed onto the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Wufei's stomach a second time.

15 minutes later, they arrived at the Winner mansion, tired, miserable, and hungry. Meiling took a shower and crawled into bed. Wufei did the same thing.

Later on that night, Wufei walked to the refrigerator, hoping to cop a small bowl of leftover ramen from yesterday. But when he looked in the fridge, it wasn't there!

"Kuso!" grumbled Wufei.

As he walked back to his room, he heard munching sounds coming from Meiling's room. The door was half open, so Wufei peeked inside and saw Meiling_ eating his ramen! _Wufei would have taken it from her, but she looked so content while eating it...

Wufei grinned slightly and slowly closed the door to her room. He tiptoed to his room and jumped into his bed. As he started to sleep, he thought, _I'm starting to get weak because of that girl... and I don't like it, not one bit._

----

Wheeee! Another chapter successfully completed!

Please, if you read this, review it.

Thanks!

Love,

Mei Rose.


End file.
